Wilma Vermillion
Wilma Vermillion (バーミリオン ビィルマ, Bāmirion Biruma) is a female Mage belonging to a Dark Guild named Faux Babylon. Being one of the founding members of said guild, Wilma is considered to be of S-Class-level strength and holds a position roughly equivalent of it. She is a member of the team Twisted Sirens; the very backbone of Faux Babylon. According to the other members of the guild, Wilma is the favorite member of their master. Even so, it seems as if Maricia is truly indifferent towards her in the same manner she is indifferent to the other members, although she seems to actually care for Wilma in the same manner a mother would care for a daughter. Appearance Despite being in her late twenties, Wilma is a fairly youthful woman with a graceful and yet, also a somewhat uncanny appearance. Often described as stunning by others, it is not without reason. Wilma always intended to wear clothing that causes awe and inspiration; almost like a deity. She always wear bright, often reddish clothing and most of her wardrobe consists solely of dresses. Although she has several different attires she wears on different occasions, there are a few noticeable accessories she always wears. For starters, the most peculiar accessory she has, which is a giant Shimenawa (標縄, Lit. Enclosing Rope) she carries on her back, is also her trademark item. Attached to the Shimenawa are several Shide (紙垂); zigzag-shaped paper streamers. It is apparently attached to her back by a rice straw rope belt, which encloses her midsection. The other trait that is most noticeable, is the rice straw rope she wears around her head. But on some occasions, she wears the rope in a manner similar to an Alice Band; keeping back the most of her hair and rendering her ears visible. Two fallen and orange leaves are attached to the left side of this rope. Believing her appearance to be of divine nature, the pretentious artifacts are without doubt intended to cause inspiration in others. While seemingly mostly godly while meditating on top of the altar basked in sunshine, it is true that she invokes the image of a benevolent goddess. However, because of her aloof nature, the aura she emits is also the one of a deistic goddess; an enigmatic observer which cares little for her creations. When provoked to the point of snapping, however, Wilma will reveal a terrifying facade. Shide flapping in the wind generated by her rage, the dark aura and red eyes will make her seem more demonic than divine. As for her physique and physical appearance, Wilma can be described as quite slender, but with an evident bust. Her body is rarely showcased, however, as she only possesses only one outfit that truly showcases her figure. She has a smaller frame than one would think; seeing as she constantly wears rather poofy and large outfits that make her figure seem larger than it in reality is. She possesses fair skin; pale taking into consideration how many hours she spends in the sun and long nails that are often painted deep purple or black with nail polish. Her face is heart shaped and framed by her hair, which is wisteria purple and cut into a bob. Occasionally, it appears to possess a inflated quality, but it is in reality much flatter, as it is all a result of using hair products. Her bangs are untrimmed and mostly irregular, as a single lock of hair hands between her eyes. Speaking of her eyes, they can be described as being shifting depending on her mood, as a result of her Magic: Serpent Circle. They most frequently appear to be a dark shade of red bordering to rosy, but will change to crimson when she is mad or a sallow orange when disgusted. Often seen with a tranquil expression plastered across her face, especially when in deep meditation, it is difficult to discern what she is feeling most of the time. Possessing a voice ranking high in the pitch range, it is surprisingly pleasant to the ears. Serene in quality, she has a tendency to hum and chant quietly to herself as she meditates. Despite the pseudo-divine voice in her possession, it can turn equally demonic in the matter of seconds. If threatened or exposed by others, her voice will become hoarse, raspy and intense; matching the perversion of her pleasant appearance when angered. Hair even wilder when in a fit of emotion, it almost seems like they are snakes circling back and forth in tandem with the flow of air. Wilma's clothing very much depends on the situation she is in. Most frequently, she will wear an uniform that consists of three distinct pieces; a skirt, a top and a bodysuit. The bodysuit is colored black and covers everything from her ankles to her neck; leaving only her head, hands and feet bare. Over her bodysuit, she wears the other two pieces of clothing; the skirt and the shirt. Her shirt is a small one, as it extends just beneath her breasts and her sleeves stop on the middle of her humerus. It is bright maroon in coloration and the sleeves a ted bit more brown in coloration. The shirt splits on the middle and noticeably, is adorned by a round mirror resting on it. The mirror moves in tandem with her body movement, causing it to reflect light wildly around. Finally, her skirt is of the same color as the sleeves of the shirt, but it is layered. Above the real skirt, there is a layer which cannot be called a complete skirt. It is torn in the middle, leaving the skirt underneath bare. A rice straw rope is tied around this "half-skirt" itself in order to tie it together. The skirt underneath is much longer than the layer above and reaches the middle of her crus. Her guild mark is located on her right hip. Personality Just like most members of Faux Babylon, Wilma can be described as somewhat of an oddball. Her personality is apparently a gentle one; on the surface at the very least. She rarely ever makes her presence known in situations which require her mingle with fellow members and prefers her own solitary company. Whenever someone enters her room, she usually sits on top of her altar, basking in the sunlight while holding her pet snake Caligula (カリギュラ, Karigyura). She is evidently introverted and prefers the company of animals, particularly snakes, over the company of other people. It is notable, however, that her dislike is not became she lacks social grace. It stems from her belief that humans are impure and incapable of comprehending the content of "true beauty" in comparison to animals. What exactly she means by that is currently unknown, but it apparently involves the appreciation of nature. This also causes her to demonstrate a tremendous arrogance, since she believes that she is the only one who knows how to truly appreciate the little things. Despite her introverted nature, she appears to enjoy dignity, courteous manners and overwhelming art. Her entire room is filled with religious artifacts, with the most common item being Jizō-statues. This is a result of the fact that she believes that if she surrounds herself with divine objects, Wilma herself will become divine and ascend to the status as a deity. It is a quiet obsession of hers; not known by many. When questioned about it, Wilma often replies that they are mere collective objects. While some people collect stamps, Wilma collects divine artifacts. When disturbed or forced into combat, however, Wilma's personality apparently takes a swift u-turn. Just like a the depiction of snakes in mythology, she is mercurial and scheming; often resorting to lies if necessary. She takes pride in the fact that she can act so composed and act in the manner she desires. But the most important, and frankly also the most bizarre, is the fact that she tends to pretend to be cute. She often acts pathetic in front of males or older females in order to appeal to their empathy, then strike out of nowhere. It would almost appear as if she is a sadist; something which is in fact not known currently. Often running crying into the arms of surprised infiltrators once she has detected them, Wilma tends to pretend that she is a prisoner that was captured by the guild and managed to escape just in time. This is more of a test than anything, as she checks whether they can see through her lies or not. If they do, Wilma is often generous with the praise before she engages the individuals in a more serious form of combat. If not, she tends to mercilessly attack the unsuspecting target. One could say that her mannerisms do have a purpose; she seeks out the perfect lie detector. Because she is always disappointed in the naïveté of people in general, she often has an uninterested or condescending disposition while engaging others in combat. However, compared to some of the other prominent members of Faux Babylon, Wilma possesses a fairly reasonable view of the world. Since she has not been a subject to the cruelty of the world; merely a victim of boredom and possessing lots of wealthiness, she is more down to Earth than many members. She is even well aware of the fact that her actions are of a moral ambiguity and that society will sanction her for straying away from conformity. But as a result of the fact that she is flat out tired of the everyday life, Wilma decided to live on the edge, just for the sake of the excitement. However; it was far more demanding than she initially suspected. She was trapped before realizing the consequences of her actions and therefore labelled a criminal. Although she laments her decision, she is aware of the fact that melancholy cannot bring her out of her situation and attempts to make the best out of it. In this context, "the best" means the most amusing for Wilma. It is indeed true that she just lives for three things; beauty, lies and fun. It has lead to the creation of her mantra; "The amusement of deceit is aesthetically marvelous." History Unlike the other members of Faux Babylon, most of Wilma's past is known to the public. Born the eldest daughter of the prestigious Vermillion Clan, she was expected to succeed her parents and continue their business. Tired of the city facade and desiring excitement in life, she abandoned her family; explaining her reasons in a letter. From here and until the moment she met Flynn Egozu, it is unknown what she did. She had become a Treasure Hunting Independent Mage that was hired by Egozu personally; answering to him and only him. Intrigued by the tales of Withered Eden, she was even willing to do so without pay. When they arrived, the crew's suspicions were confirmed and all seven of them obtained one Lost Magic each. The one received by Wilma, was Serpent Circle. But apparently, the released power trapped them and bound them to the abandoned palace. Soon thereafter, the guild Faux Babylon was officially founded. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Serpent Circle (蛇丸, Hebimaru): The variation of Lost Magic Wilma utilizes in combat. It serves as her primary form of offense and defense. It is a complex variation of Magic that involves various powers; including summoning snakes, subordinating them and partial snake transformation. Compared to other Lost Magic, this one is quite diverse. But in turn, it is not nearly as destructive as most kinds of Magic. It is also stated to be a Magic difficult to define, since it has a wide repertoire of spells and the only distinction of this Magic appears to be the snake-motif constantly present. One of the most noticeable side-effects of this Magic, are physical ones. The eyes of the caster become noticeably different when the Magic is in use; changing their natural eye coloration into a shade of red. This shade changes to orange when the caster feels disgust and a more intense shade of red when the caster feels anger. Curiously, this specific Lost Magic has been dubbed Ouroboros (ウロボロス, Uroborosu), seeing as the Ouroboros stands for cyclicality, immortality, independence and divinity. But upon further inspection, this isn't all that strange, taking into consideration that the user can shed their skin, in a fashion similar to a snake, in order to recover from severe injuries and perhaps, more bizarrely, allows the user to cannibalize themselves in order to recover and regrow said lost area. For example, the user could tear off their own arm, consume it and then regrow said arm. Regardless of the benefits, this Magic is still very grotesque and even painful for the user. The pain resulting from the tearing and regrowth is often not worth the effort, as lesser wounds heal over time and larger wounds can be cured through healing Magic. If Serpent Circle is employed too often and overused, it would ultimately result in the Caster losing their sanity and basically turn into a snake in mind, though not in body. As a result, Wilma mainly relies on utilizing the other kinds of Magic she possesses before unveiling her secret weapon; the Serpent Circle. Regardless, it is considered to be her most powerful asset and not to mention her most prominent strategy. Because of its all-around power compared to the Magic received from Maricia in the Ritual of Ecstasy, Wilma's Magic is deemed to be one of the most potent of the lot of them. Capable of utilizing it as a primary source of offense without necessarily having to resort to other kinds of Magic, which both Flynn Egozu and Sūmi Masēn have to, both of which are viewed as Wilma's superiors in terms of combat, Wilma can comfortably resort to using only one to defeat her enemies with ease. * Princess Yasakatome (八坂刀売姫, Yasakatome-hime): The spell primarily utilized by Wilma in combat as a primary offensive move. Sitting in the air while the mirror on her chest spins back and forth in the wind, the girl places her left hand underneath the mirror sending cascades of light everywhere. Stating the name of the spell, her eyes will briefly glow a shade of crimson as the mirror ceases to move. Aimed straight forwards, a bright flash is emitted from the circular amulet as a yellow beam of light fires from the surface of the amulet. * Indigenous God: Master Mishaguji (土着神 ：ミシャグジさま, Dochaku-shin : Mishaguji-sama): * Endless Misfortune (無限厄, Mugen Yaku): * Serpent Switch (サーペント スイッチ, Sāpento Suitchi): * Sealing Serpent (ヘビ封印, Hebi Fūin): * Secret Art: Hidden Onbashira (奥義：潜御柱, Ōgi: Sen'onbashira): * Secret Art: Serpent of Cannibalism (奥義：共食いのヘビ, Ōgi: Tomogui no hebi): Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō): One of Wilma's secondary kinds of Magic that she employs. This magic is a variation of Air Magic. This elemental Magic allows its users to control wind and manipulate it. Many of its spells are based on shaping wind into blades and storms. The users can also cover themselves in torrents of wind to protect themselves from enemy attacks. Wilma's variation of Wind Magic can be described as being far from completely offensive, seeing as she primarily uses it to prevent others from getting close to her. While it is stated that it is primarily offensive, Wilma does possess some offensive spells as well. Alas, most of these spells are much weaker than her other spells. This Magic is quite useful when it comes to picking up the Onbashira (御柱, Lit. The Honored Pillars) that she uses as weapon during combat, simply because they are incredibly massive. Wind Magic therefore comes in handy since she an uproot the pillars and then proceed to use Telekinesis to handle them more easily, since it requires less Magical power to handle them through this Magic than by using Wind Magic. Not to mention that the control is much more precise. Spinning Magic (紡績の魔法, Bōseki no Mahō): An additional Magic that Wilma employed more frequently prior to when she obtained Serpent Circle from the Guild Master of Faux Babylon. It can be described as a form of magic that allows the caster to cause objects, other people and even their bodies to spin at high speeds. This high speed spinning grants the user enhanced melee capabilities when their body spins on itself, but the user is not limited to their own body, like Drill 'n Rock; they can force others and objects to spin. More advanced users have shown more practical uses of this magic such as spinning objects out of their way, spinning restraints off of themselves or spinning themselves and travelling at high speeds, like a spinning top. She is a capable user of this Magic, but her skill has dulled somewhat, seeing as she only has used it for the occasional comedic purpose once in a while. If forced to use it, however, it is certain that she is quite skillful when it comes to utilizing it for offensive purposes; if not a bit rusty. Most frequently, she uses this spell to cause other objects to spin, not herself. Her favorite victim of this Magic is without doubt the Onbashira she uses in combat. Seeing as increasing the velocity of such heavy object would make them extremely dangerous, it is actually a very plausible usage of this Magic. A single hit would be enough to break bones and deal severe damage to regular bodies, though more resilient Mages would probably be able to withstand a fair few hits before breaking. Telekinesis (テレキネシス, Terekineshisu): The final of Wilma's four different kinds of Magic. It is type of Magic that allows its user to move and take control of things with their mind and use them for whatever purpose they wish, such as for battle. The objects that the user can control are limited to those only in the solid and liquid states of matter. Wilma utilizes this Magic masterfully; being able to move and control a dozen large Onbashira through utilizing mind control. Not to mention that she is capable of doing so rapidly; swiftly sending the pillars crashing towards her designated targets at high speeds. Telekinesis is also frequently employed whenever Wilma needs defense, as she either moves the Onbashira close to herself and makes them spin, or attract many solid object in close proximity in order to use them as temporary shields. She is infamous within the Guild for being able to lift an entire river through using this Magic. * Water Serpent (水蛇, Suija): * Earth Serpent (土蛇, Doja): Trivia *Wilma's themes include Tomorrow will be Sunny; Yesterday was Not and The Venerable Ancient Battlefield ~ Suwa Foughten Field (dBu remix). Behind the Scenes Category:SereneDreams Category:Female Category:Dark Mage Category:Faux Babylon Category:Caster-Mage Category:Characters Category:Lost Magic User Category:Original Characters